


Three Months

by Rifa



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Shot, Dildo sucking, Dirty Talk, Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Hormones, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex Toys, Sweat, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Sheith Week 2020, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transitioning, Vaginal Sex, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Shiro gets Keith a sexy gift to celebrate three months on T and they get busy with it.Part 2 of Trans Shieth Week - Transistioning / Baby-Fever - check notes
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665046
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho before we get into this I got a few quick notes:
> 
> \- Both Keith and Shiro are trans at different points of their transition, they both use hole/pussy/cunt/clit/cock interchangeably.   
> \- They play with a double-ended dildo, there is talk of both their holes and the cock they feel from having the toy extend off them, there is no dysphoria, only euphoria  
> \- There is a LOT of talk about ejaculating and fantasizing about impregnation, but they are both trans, that's not a thing that is possible in this scenario 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith came home to his and Shiro’s apartment to find a gift bag sitting out on the kitchen island. It was a shiny foil red pattern and had a card leaning against it with Keith’s name neatly printed across the envelope in Shiro’s handwriting.

“Shiro?” Keith called as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his coat over a chair. No answer. Shiro must still be at his weekly kickboxing class still, of course, Wednesday evenings always started with Keith alone in the apartment. 

But what was the gift for? It wasn’t anywhere near Keith’s birthday, or their anniversary, or any other event that would warrant a surprise gift like this. Keith almost felt embarrassed as he took the envelope up in his hands. Shiro had added a note under Keith’s name that simply read “open me!”, as he knew Keith would hesitate to open it without him there.

Keith exhaled, ripped open the envelope and slipped the card out. It was a standard card that the Garrison sold out of the commissary and gift shop, one of the photos taken with their new telescope imaging system with an elegant white border. 

_ Happy 3 months on T! _

_ Just wanted to celebrate this small milestone with you. I love you and am so proud of you for coming this far.  _

_ Enjoy the gift!! _

_ Shiro _

Keith smiled as he read the message over again. Was it really three months already? It only felt like a few weeks. How was Shiro more aware of the time than Keith was? Shiro had been on testosterone for years, before they had even met. Keith had wanted to start for a long time (probably since he met Shiro to be honest) but had to put it off for so long that it almost felt unreal when he remembered that he was on HRT now. 

Three months huh? 

Keith dragged the gift bag close to him. It was weighty. Once again, Keith felt a touch embarrassed to be receiving a gift for this minor milestone. Shiro had already taken Keith out for a fancy dinner after his first shot and had surprised him the next morning with a care package. A new backpack with every pocket filled with goodies, everything from new boxers to a vibrator. It had embarrassed Keith then too, desite how much he appreciated Shiro celebrating him like this.

He removed the silvery tissue paper from the top of the bag and peeked in. The bag was piled high with stuff. Shiro had spoiled him again. Keith pulled out a bag of his favourite candy, a pack of protein bars, Keith’s favourite face wash (he was nearly out of it) a few other small things and… a wrapped box.

Keith made a space on the countertop and slid the box from the bag. It seemed dumb to wrap something that was already in a gift bag. That must mean there was something special about this gift. Huh. It made Keith a little nervous, what could Shiro have gotten him that was this size and weight? What if he spent a lot on it, or got something Keith didn’t end up happy with? How would Keith handle that? Or worse, what if he really liked the gift…?

Ugh. Whatever. Keith tore the paper off the package and stared at the image that stared back. It was a dildo. They already had a decent collection, Shiro was a connoisseur of sorts, had many years and more experience than Keith to develop a taste for which were good. But this one was different, the box was… well… distressingly  _ big _ for something like this. 

Keith balled up the paper in his hands as he looked at the box. Oh god, did Shiro buy Keith this thinking he would  _ want _ a massive dildo to jerk off with? Was he wanting to fuck Keith with something  _ larger _ than what they owned?

Then Keith actually read the words on the box.  _ Double-ended dildo for simultaneous pleasure. _ Oh.  _ Oh _ . The anxious switches in Keith’s mind flipped back the other way. They didn’t own anything like this. They had a strap-on set up, of course, and took turns with it but they didn’t have anything that would be inside both of them at once.

Keith tore the box open and pulled the toy out. It was huge, a cool, blue hue and in clear plastic. It was curved into a U shape that bounced out straight when Keith got it out of the box. Damn, it was long enough to be a good size for both of them at the same time. Keith was wet at the thought, his sex drive stronger than ever. He held the toy in his hands and pictured sliding it into Shiro’s wet pussy, his thick clit sitting on top of the shaft as Keith guided it in, the other end firmly inside of him.

_ Oh no _ .

Keith took the toy into the bathroom, stripped and brought it into the shower with him. He needed this thing inside him and soon. He scrubbed himself down quickly before slathering the long blue cock with a toy cleaner and washing it. He worked in the soap with his fist around the shaft, working it up and down in the filthiest way he could. It just felt so good in his hands like this, the girth and heft deliciously sexy in the steamy shower.

His little cock was hard and demanding attention too. Keith took a free hand down between his legs and gave it rhythmic little tugs. Jerking off with his bigger clit was still new to him and while it was satisfying to have something to actually  _ jerk, _ it wasn’t always easy to make it feel good. He finished washing off the toy and gave it a second run with the cleaner, just to be safe. 

By the time Keith was out of the shower and towelling off, his hole was  _ dripping.  _ His thighs were slick, needy, his skin prickling with desire to come. He had been like this since a few weeks into his transition, coming home at the end of the day and furiously shoving toys inside himself and rutting his vibrator and coming until he exhausted himself. Usually Shiro was there to help, which he was always happy to do, but sometimes it was fun to just get to know his changing body on his own.

The bedroom was unusually tidy, the best made up and their favourite vibrators already charging on their night stand. Heh. Shiro. No doubt this was part of the gift. One of their throw blankets was delicately spread out, their water bottle full and a fresh bottle of lube ready to go. Keith couldn’t help but laugh, Shiro knew  _ exactly _ what he was getting up to with this gift. Clearly it was a gift for both of them, the second part of this gift would be Shiro arriving to take the other end of the toy. Keith wanted to be ready for him.

He crawled onto the throw blanket, put the new toy down on the bedspread and texted Shiro.

_ Eta? _

He didn’t need to say more. He just wanted an estimate of when Shiro would be here, when Keith wanted to be filled and ready for Shiro to make use of the other end. Like Keith was part of the toy. Like the toy was Keith’s hard cock. Both. He didn’t know. He just wanted to have this thing inside him and Shiro  _ now. _

_ Finishing up, about 20min _ _   
_ _   
_ Oh thank god. Keith couldn’t wait. His hand was already down between his open legs, stroking up and down his wet folds and against his thickening clit. In three months it had grown to an impressive size. Not as big as Shiro’s, not yet, but enough that arousal made it bulk up and throb. He pulled back the hood to look at it, his clit round and pink and soaked in his arousal. The euphoria was instant, Keith slipped those fingers down into his hole. 

Testosterone was slowly drying him out down here, but there didn’t seem to be a problem today. The new toy really worked him up. He fingered himself gently, curling his fingers and urging himself to open up. He wanted to be good and ready for this new toy.

Speaking of which. Keith picked the dildo up with his free hand, not too far from one of its heads, and brought it up to his mouth. He gave it a few licks, thinking he would wetten it up before pressing it against his hole but… oh. It was  _ heavy _ in his fist, erotic pressed up against his lips. He couldn’t help himself. He loved sucking cock.

It was girthy in his mouth, stretching his lips wide around it as he tested it out. He imagined the other end firmly inside of Shiro, his cunt stretched and squeezing around it as Keith trailed his tongue along the line between Shiro and the toy, backing up and taking the head as if it were Shiro’s real cock. Keith gagged on the toy, pushing himself too far, and back off with a small cough. Damn, he would need to try that later.

Keith dragged the cock down to his wet hole and slapped it against him. It fell  _ hard _ with a wet  _ *plap* _ against his folds. Damnit, fuck, he should have tried filming that and sending it to Shiro! Too late now. He rubbed the head of the double-ended dildo against himself, rutting his hips up and down until he opened up for it.

The cock was  _ thick _ . It slid in slowly, Keith’s walls hesitant to stretch around it. Oof. Keith pulled it out, reached for the lube, and poured enough on its damp head to run down the shaft in perfect gooey lines. He pushed it in again and  _ wow. _ The cock pushed in far with little effort, opening Keith up as more and more and  _ more _ reached further inside of him. 

Keith was full, felt fat with it. He groaned, arching his back off the bed and tried to fuck himself with it. The rest of the toy was slippery from the lube, his hand soaked. And all he could do was writhe and buck and whine. He was full of the thing, but he could barely get it to shift, he felt as if he were impaled and held hostage by it. 

But god it was  _ good. _ Every shift and grind gave him a different sensation, the toy flexible enough to curve and adjust to every moment. Like it was alive writhing inside of him. Keith scampered up to his knees, sitting up so that the remaining length of the toy pressed into the bed and out behind him.  _ Oh fuck. _ The pressure pushed it further, pressing in all the right places inside of him. He rutted and felt the entire thing rut back.

Keith stayed like that, rutting his hips and bouncing his small titties until he heard Shiro unlock the front door.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice. The sound of keys dropping, runners being kicked off, gym bag flopped. 

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith managed. He was sweaty, his hair still wet from his shower and plastered against his face. He couldn’t bring himself to move, besides, he wanted Shiro to come and see his response to the gift.

Shiro opened the bedroom door, eyes wide and a smile pulling on his lips.

“Oh  _ wow,” _ He said, breathless. He was in an athletic hoodie, unzipped to show his tight tank. Loose workout shorts showing off the definition of his upper thighs. “Look at you.”

Keith rested his hands behind him on the bed, showing off the sight he was. He needed Shiro there, his hands and lips on him, “Come here.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro smirked and ripped off his hoodie. 

His arms and shoulders were  _ big, _ obviously, but as Shiro neared the bed all Keith could pay attention to was how good he smelled. Sweat mixed with his familiar deodorant. Keith’s cock throbbed at it. He needed it.

“How much did you take- oh  _ wow,”  _ Shiro ran a hand from Keith’s abdomen down to his cock, rubbing it gently as he took all of Keith in. “You think you could handle the other end in your ass?”

Keith grabbed Shiro by his tank top and dragged him close for a kiss. Sloppy, wet, needy. Shiro groaned into it and held Keith’s face, smoothed out his shoulders and then traveled down to the toy. Keith whined into Shiro’s mouth as he grabbed the exposed end of the toy, every movement of it echoing inside of him. 

“I guess you like it?” Shiro chuckled, his face flushed as he pulled his tank off, his defined, toned chest glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Keith could smell him from here, the scent stirring something deep inside of him. Something feral.

“Fuck me with it?” Keith breathed as he flopped onto his back, legs open and inviting. 

“Of course,” Shiro kicked off his shorts and briefs. His clit was rock hard, thick over the soft swell of his folds. He looked perfectly male when he was undressed like this, his cock prominent, his chest sculpted to perfection. His cunt wet where it was hidden behind his folds. Keith needed him and he needed him  _ now.  _

Shiro climbed up onto the bed with a mischievous smirk, before Keith could wonder why, Shiro was straddled over his face, his steaming hot cunt an inch from his nose.

“Get me ready,” Shiro said softly, his fingers reaching to spread his folds open for Keith. His clit was throbbing, his hole already slick. Fuck. Keith wasted no breath on a response, simply met Shiro with his mouth.

He tasted amazing. Musk and sweat and the sweet flavor that was all  _ Shiro _ . Keith ran his tongue deep between his folds, savoring him before he sucked down on that fat clit. Shiro hummed low in his chest and Keith felt the toy inside him shift.

Oh. He whined against Shiro's cunt as the cock moved inside of him. Keith looked down to see Shiro was  _ jerking  _ the other end of the toy in his fist. Lube was dripping down and gathering in Shiro's fingers. Keith could feel every shift, every grip and it was as if Shiro were truly stroking his cock.

The euphoria poured over and Keith latched back onto Shiro's clit and  _ sucked _ as if his life depended on it. He made a decent suction against it, letting it rest against his teeth every so often as Shiro cried out and faltered his grip on the toy, lube-covered hands grabbing Keith's thighs and the sheets.

"I want to fuck you," Keith growled when he pulled off, spit and slick all in strings from Shiro's pussy to his lips. "Fuck me."

"Shit, yeah," Shiro was as incoherent as Keith. Moving off Keith's torso and whipping around so the exposed end of the cock lined up with his soaked cunt. "God, look at you, look at your  _ cock _ ."

Shiro took it back in his fist and Keith let out an embarrassing wail. He wanted Shiro to fuck him, he wanted to fuck Shiro. He wanted everything.

Shiro pressed the tip of the cock against his wet folds and Keith could swear he could feel his cock parting them, pushing slowly inside and stretching Shiro around him.

"Shiro-" Keith gasped. "You feel so good."

Shiro smiled, his face flushed and dewy with sweat, " _ You _ feel amazing." 

Shiro lowered himself slowly, taking the thick cock with what Keith could only describe as elegance. He felt it echo inside him and he couldn't help but thrust up into him.

"Down boy," Shiro growled, mischievous grin back on his face. He bent over Keith, covering him in his warmth and kissed him. "I'm going to fuck you so good."

Shiro started fucking Keith. Slowly, adjusting to the new toy that was snug inside both of them. It took a moment but then Shiro was rolling his hips with ease, eyebrows pitched in pleasure as he stared down at Keith with his lips parted. It felt  _ amazing _ . Keith could feel every thrust the same as when Shiro fucked him with a strap, but he could also feel when it hilted  _ deeper _ into Shiro and eased off. As if  _ Keith _ was fucking him too.

Keith swore he could feel the wet from Shiro’s hole drip down into his as he rutted against him and it burned hot in his abdomen, a tightness twisting somewhere behind his dick. Something deep and animal in him told him it was his sac, that his balls were tightening up and he needed to empty them  _ now _ .

“Shiro,” Keith’s hands turned into claws against Shiro’s back, he mouthed and bit at his shoulders, “I’m gonna come inside of you.”

Shiro huffed low in Keith’s ear, meeting his bites with powerful, short thrusts, “Do it Keith, come inside me. I want to feel it.”

“I’m gonna fill you up,” Keith growled, thrusting back against Shiro in time, fucking  _ him _ . “Pump my seed into you.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Shiro leaned hard against Keith, forcing his hips off the bed and pounded him, “Come with me, I’ll spill inside you so deep…”

Keith had lost some of his purchase but gripped hard against Shiro, his head swimming with his scent and worked his hips back against Shiro’s relentless pounding, “I’m gonna shoot so much in you, breed you up!”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro had fully pinned Keith, pounding down so far that Keith felt the warmth of Shiro’s cunt against his and cried out. “Breed me, Keith. Breed me, put a fucking baby in me!”

Keith yelled as he came. Warmth gushing from his hole as Shiro grunted and groaned and held Keith close. 

“That’s it baby, come all inside me, it feels so warm and thick…” Shiro was moaning in Keith’s ear, holding his head as he eased him flat on the bed. “That’s it.”

Keith was thrashing in his climax, moaning and whining as every nerve in his body sparked at once. He was coming in Shiro. He was filling him up with his thick come, milky and white and  _ powerful _ and marking Shiro as  _ his _ . Something about it felt so right, so perfect, Keith was drunk with it.

He whined when the cock eased from his hole, when he felt the wetness remain and pool under him. Keith was soft, sleepy, shivering like a sapling in the fall. Shiro was sitting back on his knees, eyes rolling up and down Keith’s sweat-soaked body as he- oh  _ wow _ \- as he fucked himself with the dildo at a furious pace. The blue silicone streaked with thick juices, streaming from the lube,  _ fuck _ .

“Fuck it into you,” Keith whispered, hands behind his head as he watched through liddened eyes.   
  
“Mmm, your come feels so good baby,” Shiro was blushing deep, expression a daze as he fell forward on one hand and moaned.

“That’s it, come over me like this,” Keith gave Shiro’s white hair a gentle tug in his direction. “All over me, Shiro.”

“God yes,” Shiro angled the remaining length of the toy over Keith’s chest and jerked it urgently. He bit his lip, arched into it, his perfect body straining in a way that highlighted every muscle. Keith pressed his chest together, teasing Shiro with it. “Fuck, gonna come all over your chest!”

Keith chuckled and opened his mouth nice and wide, tongue flat and receiving. As if he would catch Shiro’s ropes of come. Shiro groaned low and rough, his fist slowing as if he were wringing his orgasm out from the toy. He bucked forward, mouth opening on a silent cry as he came. His thick thighs trembled for a few moments before he sighed and pulled the last of the toy loose from him.

Shiro collapsed beside Keith, hands all over his chest, neck and hair. Pressing kisses everywhere he could reach.

“So,” Keith murmured, curling close against Shiro, tucking his head against Shiro’s chest to breathe him in. “You want me to put a baby in you?”

“Shut up,” Shiro squeezed Keith, voice full of embarrassed indignation.

“No, no, we should talk about this,” Keith teased, trying to angle to see Shiro’s face. Shiro had already buried it in his pillow, his ears beet red. “If you wanna try for a baby we can, babe, I can keep fucking you until it takes. As many times as it takes.”

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice cracked from inside the pillow, “Leave me alone!”

Keith laughed and prodded Shiro between the ribs, making him jerk from the ticklish spot, “I’m teasing, it was cute.”

Shiro peeled himself from the pillow and shot Keith a mock sour face, “Sure. Well, anyways, happy three months, baby.”

“First trimester, that's an important milestone,” Keith made a low whistle.

“KEITH.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter and tell me how you're enjoying these trans train wrecks lmao @rifatrope


End file.
